


抛书午梦长

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Yadoumaru Lisa





	抛书午梦长

莉莎意识到书早已从她手中滑落时，京乐春水正巧推开队舍的门。

“哟，莉莎，在办公的时候偷懒睡觉可不是你的作风啊。”他低低地笑，放轻了脚步走过来，捡起她的书。

莉莎的脑袋还是一片混沌，她甚至没有发觉自己睡着了，能想起来的事情，大概是午休时躺在榻上看闲书，然后……大概就是这具身体抵挡不住午后柔软阳光的魔力，自顾自地睡着了，把她的头脑也拖入了梦乡吧。

见她满脸睡意迷蒙，眼睛也睁不开的样子，京乐索性在她身边坐下，轻声笑道：“昨晚又熬夜看书啦？年轻的女孩子可不该总这样哦，你都看坏眼睛了。”

莉莎的嘴里发出一声无意义的嘟囔，张开胳膊伸了个懒腰，似乎要将这具不听使唤的身体叫醒似的，然后她将眼睛打起一条缝儿，不客气地说：“我要是看坏眼睛，也是帮你抢救拖延的公务导致的。”

“哎呀，别把我说得那么过分嘛。”京乐露出一丝委屈又无奈的狡黠笑意，“因为莉莎很能干嘛，我会忍不住想偷懒的。”

“这么说，还是我的错了？”莉莎白了他一眼，“今天就请你自己把活干完吧！”

出乎意料地，她没有听到京乐惯常的抱怨和求饶，男人只是认真地用手展平压皱的书页，说：“如果莉莎累了的话，就睡吧。我会干完的。”

“得了吧。”莉莎沉默了片刻，哼了一声，“你连八番队有多少队员都弄不清吧。”

“我在莉莎心里是这么靠不住的男人吗？”

“事实如此吧。”

损了京乐一顿后，莉莎感到自己的头脑和身体都清醒了过来，但并不急着起来。午后的阳光透过窗格暖暖地照进来，队舍里一片宁静，没什么紧急公务要处理，也没什么可担心的事情，莉莎觉得就这样躺着享受一会无所事事的时光倒也不错。

“莉莎，你又在看这种大尺度言情小说了。”京乐把小心压平了纸页的书放回她枕边。

“你想看我也不会借给你的。”莉莎说。

“为什么啊？”京乐抗议道，“我听七绪说，她向你借什么书你都给。”

“不过，这种书对她来说还太早吧。”京乐又补充了一句，然后自己笑了起来。

“放心，我不会给她看这种的。”莉莎说，“但你可有点自知之明吧——那孩子勤奋又讨人喜欢，怎么是你能比的？”

京乐嘿嘿地笑，莉莎有些无奈地说：“真看不出来她和你有血缘关系啊……是真的吗？这孩子被托付给你这种男人了吗？”

“是真的。”他说，“但，我啊，确实是一个靠不住的男人……我没有勇气和能力担负起这孩子的一生。”

“莉莎。”他垂眸，手指无意义地轻轻摩挲着书的封面，“我哪里会抚养和教导孩子呢？虽然能把她放在八番队保护她，但，我能做的也仅此而已了。我甚至不敢告诉七绪她的家世……我还擅自藏起了八镜剑，她会怪我吗？”

莉莎将手臂枕到脑后，望着天花板：“我说，你在这担心个什么劲啊？你是个靠不住的男人，这点大家都有数。即便如此还是把重要的东西托付给你，那是因为相信你可以做到。”

“其实我也不明白为什么。”京乐苦笑，“人们总是把重要的东西托付给我，然后擅自离开。我明明就一点都不适合做队长，不适合做家主，不适合做监护人。”

“都说了啊，你是个靠不住的男人——为什么还要摆出一副想自己揽下所有事情又担心做不到的模样？”莉莎说，“不是还有我吗？”

他怔了一下，似乎是感到气氛的微妙，莉莎很快地接着说：“何况，小七绪的成长应该用不着你操心，在本副队长用心维持的严整队风下，她会在这里成为优秀的死神的。”

京乐笑了笑，说：“能不能成为优秀的死神倒也没关系……我只希望，她能过上幸福的人生。”

“她从生下来就没有进过伊势家的门，要真有什么见鬼的诅咒也和她没关系。”莉莎明白他的担忧，“她会自由地做自己喜欢的事情，也一定会找到心爱的男人。你要操心的也就是怎么给她办一场漂亮的婚礼了……不过这还早呢，收起你那无谓的担心吧。你要是有这心思在公务上，我就谢天谢地了！”

“真过分啊，莉莎。”京乐失笑。

“好啦，别摆出一副愁眉苦脸的样子了！”莉莎翻身坐起来，拍了拍他的斗笠，“赶快干活去！七绪的母亲是品格高贵的女人，她凭着自己的选择度过了幸福的一生，她把七绪托付给你，不是要你犹豫愧疚怀疑自己的！”

“我都没和莉莎说过这些吧？”京乐怔了一下，微微地笑起来。

“啊？就你那点心思，我都不用猜吧！”莉莎叫起来，“还有，不要小看八番队副队长的情报收集能力啊！”

“莉莎真是能干啊。”

“去去去干活去，我的书还没看完呢！”

莉莎坐在窗台上，恰到好处的阳光在背上晒得和煦而不灼人，她翻着手里的小说，偶尔抬眼看见披着女式和服的男人坐在案前老老实实地批阅公文的背影。春风摇落樱花满地，纵使在漫长的时光里早知人世无常，人们也总会在无意间相信，生活将永远如此继续下去。


End file.
